faerodunefandomcom-20200214-history
Race Humans
Humans In a world ﬁlled with unusual creatures and bizarre races, humans stand on their own as a ubiquitous part of Faerodune. Humans don’t have the special abilities or powers of other races, so they provide a contrast for the more exotic denizens of the Faeroprime. But humans aren’t boring. No other race has the same combination of ambition, aggressiveness, and energy. Those attributes have enabled humanity to spread far and wide, and just like most campaign worlds, human nations cover most of the map. Humans are interesting because they’re so active. While dwarves are mining the depths of the earth and elves are contemplating ancient mysteries, humans are building empires, settling new lands, and ﬁghting titanic wars with one another. The average human isn’t as hardy as the average dwarf or as nimble as the average halﬂing. The average elf has a greater knack for arcane magic, and the average orc is certainly stronger. But human adaptability and energy makes the concept of an “average” human pretty nebulous. Individually, humans are vastly different from one another. Two humans chosen at random have less in common with each other than two elves—and if the two humans come from different cultures, they might have less in common with each other than an elf and a dwarf do. Human societies are just as varied as the humans that comprise them. Some human nations are sophisticated and organized, while others are brutal and barbaric. Just by walking down the road in a human land, you can ﬁnd yourself among humans who talk, work, play, and worship completely differently from the humans in the community where you started. This cultural variety is why most campaigns have multiple human nations, each with its own culture. That’s the way of humans—to divide themselves up into different societies with different behaviors, customs, and aspirations. Elves, on the other hand, tend to have a single culture in most campaigns, even if their communities are spread across the campaign map and they’re not politically afﬁliated with each other. Put simply, elves usually act like elves. But it doesn’t mean much to say that humans act like humans. Subraces/Ethnic Groups You must choose a subrace/ethnicity for your character. Gallosian The Predominant Human Ethnicity of Mytheria, the Gallosians began as simple agrarian tribesmen in the Gallo River Valley. Oldavian The Oldest civilization of the Northfolk, the Oldavian's 'homeland was brutally conquered by the Draconclave and the Skyrpathians of Maguspyre. They are a religiously devout and stoic people. 'Callothesian The first human empire and one of the last Anti-Imperium bastions left in Faerodune, the nation of Callothes has withstood the strains of war, disease, and time to become one of the most powerful peoples in the world. Kalamiri The Swarthy Kalamiri did not begin in modern day Kalamir, rather they began as seafaring folk with a reputation for piracy and slavery. Qui-Xian The Ancient empire of Qui-Xian is a mysterious and beautiful place and it's people live up to their homeland's reputation. A vastly exotic folk compared to any other in Faerodune. Varusian The Gypsy Nomads of Southern Mytheria and Western Kalamir have just recently began to settle down and create a more grounded culture. Anwardian The august peoples of Anwardine have held sway over their great city-state for centuries. They are rugged, intelligent, and quite adept in politics.